Rani
category:BestiaryCategory:Caturaede:Rani |align="center"| |align="center"|1 |align="center"| |- |align="center" colspan="6" BGCOLOR="#ffdead"| |} Broken Iron Giant Spike and Rusted Chariot Gear when Tier 2 Ironclad and Chariot Dominion is 100%. |Companions-Summons = *None |Special Abilities = *'Enthrall': 15-18' AoE Charm and Sippoy Costume. **Only used below 50% HP as the next TP move after Rani's eyes have ignited. The eyes will ignite randomly after TP moves are used. *'Stygian Sphere': Cures Rani for 1-3k HP and gives a Stoneskin effect for the same amount. *'Afflicting Gaze': Gaze Attack that inflicts Bind and Plague. **Unlike other caturae, this attack is instantaneous and does not continue for a period of time. Rani's ignited eyes will not bind or plague you after the move has been used. *'Diabolic Claw': Powerful, single-target threefold attack. Absorbed by Shadow Images. Additional Effect: Magic Defense Down. *'Malign Invocation': Area of Effect magical damage with Additional Effect: Amnesia. *'Interference': Area of Effect breath damage damage with Additional Effect: Dispel and heavy knock-back. Deals around 1200 DMG without partial resistance or BDT. *'Stygian Cyclone': Low Area of Effect magical damage with Additional Effect: Silence. Ignores Shadow Images. |Passive Traits = *Slowly builds -Physical Damage taken to -90% after approximately 45 minutes. :*Does not build resistance to ranged attacks. *Physical attacks possess Additional Effect: Absorb that drains buffs from players. This chance of this effect taking effect on her melee attacks is extremely high. If you cast a buff on yourself, it is a safe assumption that you will lose it should you have hate. :*Certain buffs will not be absorbed, such as food and Counterstance. |Physical Qualities = *Absorbs physical damage while using a TP move. *Absorbs magic damage while casting a spell. |Magical Qualities = *Except for Addle, all magic cast is AoE, including Ancient Magic. Casts Poisonga III Paralyga, Silencega, Sleepga II, Flash, Drain, and Aspir. :*Above 50% HP, casts Tier 3 -ga spells. Between 75% and 50%, she casts AoE Ancient Magic. Under 50%, Casts tier 4 -ga spells. *Casts Meteor every 10%, starting at 50%. Exact % may vary. Can be stunned. |Further Notes = *Extremely resistant to dark-based Dispel. Susceptible to light-based Dispel, such as Finale or Blank Gaze. *If she is allowed to deaggro, even immediately after popping, she will never gain any sort of damage resistance. Recommend having popper sac themselves and someone else grab her. *Susceptible to Reaving Wind. *Perfect Defense (Blood Pact) gives a very high chance of resisting Enthrall (both Charm and Costume) and Malign Invocation (Amnesia). *Rages after an unknown amount of time. During rage she will cast Tier 4 -aga spells frequently with much more power behind them, some hitting for up to 4000+, she will become completely resistant to Stun in this phase. *Builds resistance to Stun if used quickly in succession. If enough time elapses between stuns she will not resist. *If you are attempting this fight using a Primeval Brew take extreme care in what Weapon Skills you use, Rani will absorb magical Weapon Skill as she is casting a spell and physical will be absorbed when using a normal TP move. A good strategy is to use a Fanatic's Drink to lessen TP gain for Rani and macro two powerful Weapon Skills: One physical and one magical. When you see Rani casting a spell or you think she's about to cast a spell use the physical one, use the magical one if she is not. As long as you are not mindlessly mashing magical Weapon Skills and therefore healing her during casts you should win this battle with 1 minute or so left on your brew. Worth keeping an Ecphoria Ring on full-time if you are brewing on a melee job to remove the Amnesia as she seems to use this move often under 50% HP. :*Amnesia Screen may be ineffective at preventing amnesia from Malign Invocation, as its effect can be stolen by Rani's physical attacks. }} Historical Background Rani (lit. queen, also Mantri or Senapati) is the "Minister" or "General" piece from the ancient Indian game caturaṅga (Sanskrit चतुरङ्ग). It is directly analogous to the Queen of modern Chess. Notorious Monster Progression Category:Notorious Monsters